Brett Aspinall
Snobby Brett Aspinall is a former pupil at Waterloo Road. He is the son of the stuck-up millionaire Roger. As a child, Brett felt sheltered at the posh school nearby and, determined to get a taste of real life, insisted on coming to Waterloo Road for his ‘A’ levels. His background gave him an accent and an attitude that set him apart from the other pupils and his easy confidence ensured he was never short of friends and admirers, amongst pupils and teachers alike. Brett finished his ‘A’ levels and went to university, he was portrayed by Tom Payne. Series Two Brett is first introduced as Roger Aspinall's smart rich son. He quickly gained the affections of both Mika Grainger and her friend Leigh-Ann Galloway. Brett, however, was secretly harbouring feelings for the school secretary Davina Shackleton, whom he had slept with shortly before joining Waterloo Road. At first, Davina is torn but she ultimately chooses to continue her relationship with Jack Rimmer as Brett begins dating Mika. Series Three Brett and Mika return to Waterloo Road closer than ever as a couple for their final year of school. Together, they audition for the school musical and both of them are cast in the leading role. When Mika asks Brett to tutor her younger sister Chlo in French, the two soon become attracted to one another and, they jeopardise their relationships by sleeping together at their tuition. Despite this, Brett immediately dismisses their time as a mistake. However, the two succumb to the attraction and have a steamy session until they are caught by Chlo's young husband Donte, who exposes the affair. The fallout of the affair is massive as Donte attacks Brett, who is dumped by Mika, whose sister Chlo mysteriously runs away. Mika refuses to speak to Brett and quits the musical. However, she finds reason when Mika suspects that she may pregnant. Together, the two buy a pregnancy test, which Mika uses at the shopping centre. Mika is relieved that she is not pregnant but Brett is disappointed as he was beginning to get used to the idea of having a baby. Mika later rejoins the musical when her replacement Aleesha is forced to quit and Mika and Brett become friends once again. However, he is desperate to resume his relationship with Mika. Romance is in the air once again for Mika and Brett, who decides to prove how much she means to him by selling his car on her request in favour for something more eco friendly. The two then start a protest against the building being done on the school when they find out that trees will be killed in the process. The protest escalates when Mika contacts her friends from the Internet, who cause the protest to become violent. Mika only calls off the protest when her guardian Tom is injured. Brett and Mika leave Waterloo Road together when they graduate and go on to attend university. Quotes *"Who wants to read 500 words about how Posh and Becks have matching tattoos?" Relationships *Davina Shackleton **First Relationship ***Start Up: Before Series Two Episode One ***Break Up: Series Two Episode Three ****Reason for break up: Davina chose Jack over Brett. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: Series Two Episode Four ***Break Up: Series Two Episode Five ****Reason for break up: Brett found out Davina was still seeing Jack. Category:Students Category:Past Characters Category:Mika Grainger romances Category:Davina Shackleton romances Category:Chlo Grainger romances Category:Series 2 characters Category:Series 3 characters Category:Jack Rimmer Era Students Category:Rachel Mason Era Students